


What Did You Say?

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, smut pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity comes home from a trip, to find that Oliver and Tommy have started without her. This is smutty, smut. Threesome, so if that's not your thing, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Say?

Felicity stumbled through the door, dropping her bag in the front hallway with a sigh. She was so happy to be home. She had been gone for a week at a conference in Gotham and was so anxious to get home that she had caught an earlier flight back to Starling City. She kicked off her heels before she walked into the living room expecting to see her boys sitting there playing Xbox or asleep in front a movie. Felicity frowned when she found the living room empty. It was late enough that they should both be home from the club and patrols for the night. It usually took them both a while to come down enough to sleep, but maybe they were both tired tonight.

Felicity smiled to herself as she thought of ways to wake them up. All earlier fatigue from the conference and the flight were forgotten as she made her way upstairs to their bedroom. Just before she reached the bedroom, Felicity started hearing moaning. She stopped and listened. There it was again, moaning coming from their bedroom. She could hear the distinct sounds of both Tommy and Oliver groaning with each other. Felicity suddenly realized that she had never seen just the two of them together. She was sure it had happened, but she had never seen it. Now she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to watch those gorgeous men together. 

Slowly she peeked her head around the corner of the doorway. On the bed they all usually shared, lay Oliver and Tommy, kissing. Even from across the room, Felicity could see tongues battling each other.She could hear their moans and watched as hands roamed over bare skin. Somewhere in the back of her brain she had a fleeting thought that she SHOULD be upset or jealous or...something. She wasn't. She knew how much they loved her and wanted her to be with them. No, she wasn't jealous ,she was was completely turned on. 

Looking at them again, she could feel herself getting wetter. They were completely naked, lying on their sides, kissing and touching each other all over. Felicity watched as Tommy rolled Oliver over onto his back while reaching down to grip Oliver's cock in his hand. Oliver moaned from the back of his throat as Tommy began stroking him firmly, hand moving up and down slowly, swirling his thumb of the tip of Oliver's cock with his thumb every time. Felicity slowly reached under her skirt and began rubbing herself over her underwear in time with Tommy's stroke. 

She watched as Oliver tried to touch Tommy, but Tommy wasn't allowing it . He grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled it up over his head. He lifted his mouth from Oliver's and looked into the other man's eyes. They seemed to be having a silent conversation and Felicity, knowing them both as well as she did, knew what was being said without words. Tommy was letting Oliver know that Tommy was in charge tonight. Felicity could feel herself getting even hotter when she realized what was happening. Most nights Tommy and Felicity were Oliver's playthings and they were more than happy with that, but sometimes one of them demanded to be in charge. Those were the nights Oliver gave up all control and it was so incredibly hot. She wondered what had happened earlier that evening. Tommy seemed desperate to have control over Oliver. 

Felicity continued stroking herself through her now soaking panties and watched as Tommy placed Oliver's hands above his head. "Don't move your hands." Tommy commanded to him as he made his way back down to Oliver's cock. She watched as Tommy took Oliver in hands and began stroking. He was crouched between Oliver's legs with his back to her. She could see the play of his back muscles as he stroked Oliver's cock with light, but sure strokes. Slowly, Tommy bent over as if to take Oliver's cock in his mouth. Felicity could see Oliver struggling to relinquish control to Tommy. His hands were clenching on the pillow above his head as he squirmed both in pleasure and in his need to take over, or touch, or something. Felicity decided she'd had enough with just watching. It was time to play.

"Looks like you boys decided to start without me. Did I miss something?" she said as she walked further into the room. She saw Oliver's eyes dart to her face. His eyes were dark with lust. She could see the battle going on inside them. Something bad must have happened tonight. Or almost happened. She was pretty sure someone would have called her if anyone was seriously hurt. She quickly scanned Oliver's naked body looking for injuries. Seeing nothing, her eyes went to Tommy who was busy licking Oliver's cock like it was an ice cream cone. Long, slow stripes of his tongue followed by swirls over the head. Tommy lifted his eyes to Felicity and continued licking. It was intense, watching a man you love licking the cock of the other man you love while maintaining eye contact with you. She could see the laughter that was almost always present in Tommy's eyes, but there was something else too. Something almost feral. She'd seen that look from Oliver before, but never Tommy. 

After a minute of staring, Tommy stopped licking and raised up on his knees. He reached over and grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her to the side of the bed. Lifting his hands, he plunged them into her hair and yanked her to him for a searing kiss. Felicity gasped and Tommy used that to invade her mouth. Tongues battled, teeth crashing, it was one of the filthiest kisses Felicity had ever had. She loved it.

Oliver watched from the head of the bed. He kept his hands where Tommy had put them. He knew why Tommy was in this mood and he was doing everything he could to go along with it. Right now he wanted nothing more than to rip that little navy skirt off of Felicity and lick her until she screamed. He wanted her writhing and desperate for him. He wanted to drag Tommy against his body and push himself inside of him. But for now, he watched as Tommy continued kissing Felicity, Tommy's hand reaching behind and unzipping her skirt. It slid to the ground, forgotten, while Tommy began unbuttoning her shirt. It was one of Oliver's favorites, navy blue with little pink whales on it. It made her look like a pre-school teacher, which led to a whole set of fantasies he was hoping to play out sometime very soon. 

Tommy had finally gotten Felicity's shirt unbuttoned and peeled it off of her shoulders. She was left in a black lacy bra and black lace boyshort panties. Oliver felt his mouth go dry looking at her. He could never get over how beautiful she was. Oliver watched Tommy's hand slide into her panties. Felicity gasped away from Tommy's mouth as he stroked her clit. Tommy smiled as he stroked her softly. 

"Hi gorgeous." he said softly looking into her eyes.

"Hi." she gasped. She moaned as Tommy's finger slid lower and into her just a little.

"Oh, you are so wet. Were you watching us, beautiful? Did it make you hot?" Tommy asked, his voice husky. 

"Yes. I was watching you. It was so hot." Felicity moaned. She could feel herself getting wetter as Tommy continued stroking her. It wasn't enough, though. With a growl, reached down and yanked off her panties. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, flinging it across the room with a huff. She heard Oliver laugh softly behind her. She turned and saw him laying there, hands in the same position Tommy had placed them. Knowing she wasn't the one in charge tonight, she glanced at Tommy who smiled and nodded. She turned back to Oliver and smiled at him as she climbed onto the bed beside him. She lowered her head beside his hips and licked, long and slow. She felt his hips fly off the bed before Tommy put a hand on his lower abdomen to keep him still. 

Felicity watched as Tommy lowered his head as well and took Oliver in his mouth in one swallow. 

"Oh fuck!" Oliver cried, clearly surprised by Tommy's move.

Felicity continued licking and biting Oliver's hips and abs as she watched Tommy suck on Oliver's cock with fervor. Tommy's head was bobbing at a slow, but steady pace, cheeks hollowing with every up stroke. She could hear Oliver swearing above her. She glanced up to see his eyes darting between her and Tommy, hands looking like they were about to shred the pillow he was clutching. Deciding to take pity on him, Felicity began to crawl up his head. When she was finally face-to-face, she sat up a little and stroked her hand down his face. She smiled as he turned his head into her hand. 

"Hi. I missed you." she said as she ghosted her fingers over his lips. Oliver's tongue darted out to lick her fingertips.

"Hi. I missed you too." Oliver said softly, panting over the words. The sensations from Tommy's mouth on his cock were becoming too much. 

"Kiss me" he demanded looking into Felicity's eyes with such need and lust her heart stuttered for him.

"I'm not sure if I can." she replied. "I'm not calling the shots tonight and neither are you." she continued. She looked down at Tommy to see that he had stopped sucking on Oliver's cock and was watching them intently. "Can I kiss him, Tommy?" Felicity asked him. She had questions, but knew the answers would come, later.

Tommy nodded as he made his way towards the two of them. He watched as Felicity leaned and down and began kissing Oliver with a week's worth of pent-up passion. He could see tongues battling and could hear groans coming from both of them. He crawled up the bed until he was on the opposite side of Oliver from Felicity. He was so hard it hurt, but he wanted to make this last as long as possible. He had been so angry with Oliver tonight. He knew Oliver knew how and why, that's why he let him take control. Looking at him now, Tommy could see that Oliver's hands were still exactly where Tommy had placed them. His fingers were curled tightly into the pillows above his head and Tommy was impressed with his control. He knew how much Oliver wanted to touch Felicity. They had both missed her so much this week while she was gone. It was like part of them was missing.

Tommy reached over and pushed Felicity's hair back off of Oliver's face. The movement caused her to pull away from Oliver and look at him questioningly. He smiled as he gently pulled her towards him slowly as he moved forward to meet her. Finally, they were just a breath apart, each leaning halfway over Oliver's shoulders. 

Without taking his eyes off of Felicity, Tommy said "Touch us" to Oliver. Without waiting to to see if he obeyed, Tommy leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Felicity's with a chaste kiss. He could feel her wanting more, needing more, but Tommy wanted to slow things down, for her. Sliding his hands into her hair, Tommy raised them both up onto their knees as he painstakingly increased the pressure of the kiss. He heard her moan deeply and knew that Oliver had begun touching her. Taking advantage of her distraction, Tommy slipped his tongue into her mouth and began caressing her tongue with his. She tasted like rum. He smiled to himself. She hated flying and must have had a drink to calm her nerves. Suddenly, Felicity pulled away from him with a gasp. He looked down to Oliver's hands busy on her body. One hand was pulling gently on her nipples while the other was between her legs, stroking her clit slowly in little circles. 

Felicity was having trouble thinking. Between Tommy's kisses and Oliver's hands, she was so close to the edge already. Tommy had moved from her mouth and was making his way down her neck with his tongue. He stopped at her collarbone and began biting lightly then licking the bite. She thought she was going to faint. The sensations started to overwhelm her. She could feel the pressure starting to build low in her stomach. She was getting closer and closer and then it all stopped. Her eyes flew open with a distressed cry. She saw Tommy grabbing Oliver's hand and placed it on his cock. They stared at each other for moment before Oliver began stroking Tommy with one hand and rubbing her with the other. Soon Tommy's hand joined Oliver's between her legs and Felicity lost all sane thought. It was all just pleasure. Fingers rubbed her clit while others slid inside her. She began rocking her hips in time to the rhythm the had set. 

"Oh God! Oh fuck! Please don't stop!" she cried as she felt the orgasm roar through her body and then she was flying, body coming apart, before slowly coming back together. The hands on her body slowed to ease her down. Finally, she opened her eyes to see both of her boys staring at her with love and lust. 

"That was amazing!" she said.

They both smiled. She leaned down to kiss Oliver first. His hand pulled from between her legs to tangle in her hair. She could smell herself on it and felt a tingle of anticipation. She smiled to herself, knowing it wouldn't be long before she was ready to go again. Felicity pulled away from Oliver's mouth and saw that he was still stroking Tommy's cock. Tommy was still up on his knees by Oliver's chest, head thrown back as he thrust into Oliver's hand. They were both so gorgeous that Felicity just watched. She could see Oliver's labored breathing as he watched Tommy take pleasure from him. Pretty soon. Tommy's thrusts became more erratic. Just as Felicity thought he was about to come, Tommy stopped and pulled his cock out of Oliver's hand. 

"Not yet" he said through gritted teeth. 

Tommy reached over and lifted Felicity so she was straddling Oliver's waist, his cock nestled right in between her folds. Oliver hissed in response to her wet softness surrounding him. Instinctively, Felicity rotated her hips so she slid around Oliver's cock without taking him inside herself. Oliver's hips bucked. He was so hard and having Felicity in his lap was so close to perfect, but he knew he couldn't slide into her. Not yet. 

Oliver reached up and grabbed Felicity's hips to try to stop the torture, but apparently Tommy had other plans. He pulled Oliver's hands off of Felicity's hips and moved them up to her breasts. As Oliver began massaging them , Tommy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Oliver couldn't hear what he said, but then Felicity began to move. Back and forth, sliding his cock through her soaking wet folds over and over. He could feel her getting wetter and himself getting harder with every stroke. His groans were constant as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Suck on me" Oliver heard Tommy whisper into his ear. 

Oliver turned his head to see Tommy going back up on his knees putting his cock right where Oliver's mouth was waiting. Oliver opened his mouth and took Tommy's cock into it. He swirled his tongue over the tip while Tommy thrust gently into his mouth. He heard Felicity moan even louder and her legs began to shake. 

"Now" Tommy commanded and before Oliver could even process what he said, Felicity leaned forward and took him all the way inside. 

Oliver felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as his cock was completely sheathed in wet heat. He moaned around Tommy's cock as the other man began thrusting faster. Felicity was bouncing on his cock and he wished he could see her. He had no choice but to listen to her moans and let her set the pace. He knew he wasn't going to last long. 

"Oh God! Fuck! That feels good! 'Lis, you look amazing riding Oliver's cock like that!" Tommy cried out as he began to thrust harder and faster into Oliver's mouth. 

There was no longer and rhythm. Oliver wrapped his lips around Tommy's cock as much as he could and sucked. He reached one hand between Tommy's legs to play with his balls and Tommy lost it. With one final cry he thrust hard into Oliver's mouth and exploded. Oliver swallowed what he could, sucking Tommy through his orgasm until Tommy finally pulled away. 

Watching Tommy come triggered Felicity's second orgasm. Reaching between her own legs, she pressed down on her clit and came with a scream. 

Oliver felt Felicity tense, her inner walls squeezing his cock. When he heard her scream, he was done. Arching his back off the bed, he slammed up into her and came so hard, he almost passed out. Wave after wave of pleasure tore through his body until he was completely spent. When he finally came back to himself, he saw Felicity was still on his lap. She leaned down to kiss him gently, moaning lightly when she tasted Tommy on his mouth. 

"Aren't you glad you decided to come home early?" Oliver teased as she pulled herself off of him. 

She laughed softly as she crawled across the bed to where Tommy had fallen over after his orgasm. His eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. Felicity pressed a gently kiss to his lips and felt his hand come up to slide into her hair. He opened his eyes to look into hers. She saw the question in them and nodded. She slid off the bed to head into the bathroom. Tommy and Oliver needed a minute to themselves.

Tommy closed his eyes again after Felicity left. He was still trying to get himself under control. He felt the bed shift as Oliver moved closer to him. With a sigh, he rolled onto his side facing Oliver and opened his eyes. Blue eyes stared back at him with concern.

"Are we ok?" Oliver asked. 

"I'm still mad at you, Oliver" Tommy replied, trying, but failing to keep the anger and hurt out of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I know you think I..." Oliver started, but Tommy cut him off.

"You're always sorry, Oliver, but it doesn't ever seem to stop the next time. You think you're invincible, but you're not." Tommy said with a sigh. "What's it going to take to make you realize it? To make you see that you getting hurt or worse, would be devastating to me. And Felicity. She loves you. I love you. Don't you know that? Can't you see how needed you are?"

Oliver just stared at him. Tommy waited a minute for a response, but Oliver just stared. 

"What? Don't you have anything to say?" Tommy cried, exasperated with the whole situation. 

He turned and started to pull away, but Oliver grabbed his hips and rolled him back towards him. Oliver slammed his lips onto Tommy's and kissed him, hard. Tommy responded instantly, wrapping an arm around Oliver's waist and pulling them tighter together until their hips were flush together.

Lungs screaming for air, they both pulled away, panting. "What was that?" Tommy asked, still out of breath. "If this is a new way of apologizing, I gotta say it's pretty effective."

"You love me." Oliver stated in an amazed voice.

"What?" Tommy asked, confused.

"You said you love me" Oliver repeated with a smile.

"Yeah? So? You already knew that" Tommy replied, still clueless as to what was making Oliver so happy.

"You've never said it to me before" Oliver answered, running his hand over Tommy's face.

 

“Yes I have. Haven't I?” Tommy said, furrowing his brow in thought. He'd told him. Right? He was sure he had.

 

“No, not like that. You've said 'love ya, bro' or things like that, but you've never told me you loved me before.” Oliver replied. He couldn't stop smiling. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Felicity had come out of the bathroom, but was hesitating in the doorway. Oliver smiled and lifted a hand toward her. He watched her walk slowly towards them.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver started as she settled on the bed behind Tommy's back. “has Tommy ever told me he loved me before?” 

“Not that I've ever heard” Felicity answered, running a hand up and down Tommy's back soothingly. “He's told me that he loves me.” she continued, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. She smiled as he tried to tilt his head to give her better access. 

“Yes. I've heard that” Oliver said enjoying himself immensely. His heart felt very light and even if it only lasted for a little while, he planned on reveling in it while it did. “I've also heard you tell him that you love him” Oliver said to Felicity.

Felicity smiled as Tommy looked back at her with a grin. “I love you too by the way.” she said to him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I know” Tommy replied.

“What about me?” Oliver whined. Felicity leaned across Tommy's shoulder to kiss Oliver firmly on the mouth.

“I love you” she said to him as she pulled away. Oliver grinned and winked at her before turning back to Tommy. His grin turned to a frown when he saw the look on Tommy's face.

“What's wrong?” Oliver asked him worriedly.

“I can't believe I've never said it to you before. I mean, you're supposed to be the stoic, unreadable one and I've heard you tell me you love me at least a dozen times. How could I have never told you?” Tommy said hurriedly. He was appalled at himself. No wonder Oliver took such crazy risks. Tommy always thought that he just didn't really care about how it made him or even Felicity feel, but it turns out that Oliver had no idea how Tommy felt about him. Tommy tried to pull away from Oliver's embrace, but found himself being pulled even tighter into the other man. 

Oliver recognized the look on Tommy's face. It was one he had seen on his own just about every day for the last two years. Guilt. Tommy was internally beating himself up and Oliver was having none of it. When he felt Tommy try to pull away, he just pulled him in tighter. 

“Hey. Tommy, look at me.” Oliver instructed. He waited a bit until Tommy opened his eyes and looked at him. “It's ok. No, really, it is” Oliver continued as he saw Tommy shake his head in denial. “I may be stoic and unreadable to everyone else, but not to you or Felicity. You two see the real me, not the different personas I put on for everyone else. I never wanted to hold back from you, but I also never wanted you to say anything you weren't ready to say. “I love you, both of you” Oliver continued reaching behind Tommy to pull Felicity closer. “This, right here, is everything to me.”

Felicity felt Tommy take a deep breath and relax. She smiled as she nestled in behind Tommy's back. She was still curious as to what had set Tommy off earlier, but she figured that could wait until morning. For now, she just wanted to sleep with the two men in her life.

 

The next morning Oliver woke up to find himself alone in bed. He was surprised by this. Normally he was awake long before Tommy or Felicity woke up, especially on days when they weren't needed anywhere right away. He rolled over onto his back and stretched, replaying last night in his head. He felt a stupid grin spread across his face. He knew he'd been stupid and reckless, but all in all he thought it had worked out ok. 

He sat up and swung his feet towards the floor. That's when he heard Tommy and Felicity in the kitchen, talking. Just as he started to stand up, Oliver heard Felicity yell, “HE DID WHAT??”

Oh shit, Oliver thought as he slid back into bed and covered his head with a pillow. Guess things weren't completely worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this. This is my first fan fic, ever. I want to thank rosietwigss for being my beta for the first draft. And thanks to bluesuedeshoes for being my beta for drafts two and three and possibly four. Please comment if you enjoyed it, but be kind, please!


End file.
